Seven Minutes In Heaven
by flipmeforward
Summary: Cis!girl Kurtbastian, seven minutes in heaven.


Kate knows it's a bad idea to go to the party, she _knows_ this, but she still goes. Semi-voluntarily even, Rachel doesn't have to drag her ass all the way to campus.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Rachel wheedles. "You haven't been out since Addie left, and that was _four months ago._"

Kate gives up and goes, if only because it will at least get her another four months where she won't have to go out.

-:-:-:-

Somehow, she ends up being persuaded into a game of spin the bottle. She squeezes herself down between two other girls, hoping that they will cover enough of her so that she won't have to do anything if the bottle lands in their direction, but when she looks up after settling down, she freezes.

Right across from her, at the other end of the circle, is Seb. Their eyes meet and Seb flashes her trademark sly smirk, and Kate moves to get up and away and _out of here_, but Tess unceremoniously puts a hand on her shoulder and forces her to stay down.

"No backing out if you're already in, that's the rules!" she declares, and she's too drunk for Kate's glare to have any kind of effect whatsoever. Kate sits down with a heavy sigh and resolutely ignores Seb's gaze. If she ignores her, maybe she'll go away.

That works fine, until it doesn't. Seb is spinning the bottle, and of course it points in Kate's direction when it stops. And, since the girl beside Kate just left to get another drink (because _that's_ a good excuse to get out of this), it's pointing _at Kate_.

"I want seven minutes in heaven," Seb declares, and Kate wants to sink through the floor. This is, apparently, the way to play spin the bottle in college. The spinner decides what _other_ game to play to the poor soul on the other end.

Kate knows that protesting is fruitless, a few people have tried before her and that really didn't go down well, so she sighs and stands up. "Is there even a closet?" she asks, because no one else has had this particular request before. Seb shrugs and grabs her elbow, dragging her into the bathroom. Kate twists away as soon as they're inside and crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at Seb.

"What do you want?"

Seb raises an eyebrow. "I knew you were a virgin, but do you _really_ not know what you're supposed to do during seven minutes in heaven?"

"I really don't consider this to be any kind of heaven," Kate says, pointedly ignoring the virgin comment, because she knows that Seb knows that it's not true at all.

"That's because I haven't kissed you yet," Seb explains, stepping closer. Kate takes a step back, but the sink digs into her back.

"You don't want to kiss me," she says, her gaze flickering from Seb's mouth to her chest and back to her mouth. "You hate me."

Seb takes another step forward, putting her hands on the sink, bracketing Kate. "No, I really, really don't hate you," she says softly. She leans in, slowly, giving Kate time to duck away if she really doesn't want this, but—she does. She angles her face upwards a little bit, just enough to meet Seb's mouth perfectly, and breathes in sharply through her nose when their lips touch. She feels Seb's hands leave their grip on the sink and instead sliding up Kate's arm until they're on her neck, gripping her gently and tilting her head to a better angle. Kate uncrosses her own arms and tentatively puts her hands on Seb's hips. She can feel the fingers on her neck inching towards her scalp, and she pulls away.

"Don't touch my hair," she gasps, and Seb freezes for a second before claiming her mouth again. Kate _feels_ the smirk against her lips and then—yeah, Seb's hands are in her hair, tangling it up and _fuck_. Kate groans, both at Seb for messing up her hair, but also because _holy shit_ that feels _really_ good and _good god_. She clutches harder at Seb's sides, and gets Seb licking into her mouth in return. Kate has no complaints about that whatsoever, actually.

This was not what she expected when she came here tonight, or ever, really, but Seb is a really good kisser, and though it hurts to admit - Rachel did have a point. Kate hasn't been out since Addie left, and she hadn't even realized just how much she was missing this until now, when she's finally making out with someone again. Seb tugs on her hair and Kate can't contain her moan, so Seb does it again, and just— Kate wishes Seb wore a skirt so she could slide her hands between the hems and touch skin, but as it is she's left rubbing at the silky material, trying in vain to make _contact_.

Seb doesn't have the same problem when she slides one of her hands down Kate's body, and she _definitely_ doesn't have the same problem when she continues past the waist of Kate's skirt and over her thigh, down her leg and then up again. Kate's skirt hitches up and she's too shocked to do anything but gasp and clutch at Seb's shoulders.

"Jesus, what—"

"It's seven minutes in heaven, and I'm gonna make you _see stars_," Seb says, grinning at her and brushing her fingertips against Kate's panties.

Before they can get any further, there's a banging on the door and a guy yelling about how he has to pee. They break apart quickly, Kate dragging her fingers through her hair obsessively and smoothing out her skirt, and Seb coughing awkwardly and pulling at the hem of her dress. The guy raises his eyebrows when they emerge.

"Hot," he says, but when he tries to say something else, Seb shoots him a glare hard enough to make him snap his mouth shut and slink into the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna—" Kate says awkwardly and waves her hand, then walks away before Seb can say anything. She stops behind a corner and takes a few deep, calming breaths and runs her fingers through her hair again, before entering the living room to look for Rachel.

They're supposed to leave shortly after that, but they make a quick stop in the kitchen and Rachel gets drawn into another discussion, leaving Kate alone by the counter.

Not that she's alone for long. She's in the middle of a really intense round of SpellTower, when someone comes up to lean beside her. She recognizes the smell, and without looking, before she even speaks, Kate knows it's Seb.

"You disappeared," Seb says, and her voice is void of any bite.

"Yeah, I…" Kate trails off, because she doesn't know what to say.

"Look, if you don't want this, I'll leave, I promise. But I don't hate you, Kate, and I think you're really, really hot."

Kate should probably say no, because it's Seb, and it's late, and she's here with Rachel, and it's _Seb_, but— Seb's hot. She's willing. She wants Kate. And since there's most likely some truth in all the rumours, she knows what she's doing, and Kate wants to get off.

"Okay," she says. "I—okay."

"Yeah?" Seb asks. Kate nods. "Yeah."

Then Seb's lips are back against hers, their tongues sliding together, and Seb trails her hand down Kate's side much quicker this time; presses her fingers gently against Kate's hole and smiles at the muffled moan she gets in response.

"Fuck, we can't—Not _here_," Kate hisses, twisting as she tries to get away while simultaneously trying to get _more_ of Seb's hand on her.

"No one's even in here," Seb replies, pressing soft kisses along Kate's jaw and rubbing the lace of Kate's underwear.

"Anyone _could_ be."

She feels Seb open her mouth to reply, but before she can get a word out, Rachel appears in the doorway.

"Kate, are you—Oh. Who's—Is that _Sebastienne_?!" Rachel exclaims, and Kate can feel Seb wince against her cheek.

"Yeah, uhm…" Kate begins, trying to find an explanation that will satisfy her friend, but Seb saves her by whispering in her ear.

"My dorm is two houses down. My _single_ dorm." Seb has her back to the doorway and is covering Kate's body from Rachel's view completely. She presses her fingers against Kate's clit, and _oh god_.

"Rachel, I'm not coming home tonight," Kate manages to get out, and she's impressed by how steady she manages to keep her voice.

"Seriously Kate? Are you just—"

"_Rachel_. You told me to go out, okay? This is me, going out. I'm not coming home tonight. Goodbye."

"But—"

"_Goodbye_."

Rachel huffs, but leaves, and Seb kisses Kate again. "Can we leave now?" she murmurs against her mouth. Kate nods.

"Yeah."

-:-:-:-

They get their jackets, and Seb slides her arm around Kate's waist on their way over to her building. They don't talk, but Seb is humming under her breath, so there's no uncomfortable silence. She blips them in, and pulls Kate up the stairs, and when they're finally inside her dorm, she spins them around and presses Kate against the door.

"Last chance to back out," she says, and her voice is soft enough that Kate knows that she's serious. If Kate wants to leave, she still can.

She doesn't want to leave. Instead of saying this, she just grabs the back of Seb's head and pulls her in for a rough kiss, no longer caring one bit about sloppiness. Seb moans into it and slides her hands down to grab Kate's ass, squeezing her cheeks and pulling their hips flush together.

Now that they're finally in private, Kate doesn't want to wait anymore, so she trails her hand down Seb's neck until she reaches the zipper on her dress.

"Off," she mumbles, tugging at it, and Seb huffs a laugh against her lips before turning around and giving her better access.

"Eager, huh?" she smiles, and as soon as the dress is unzipped, Kate spins her around and claims her mouth again, pulling and pushing at the fabric until it's pooling around Seb's feet.

"Nice," Kate breathes as she takes in Seb's navy lace bra and matching panties.

"Thanks," Seb replies as she goes to work on getting Kate into a similar state of undressed. She tugs on the hem of her blouse, pulling it over her head instead of undoing the buttons, and then reaches for the zipper of her skirt. "Why do you always dress in layers?" she mutters, tugging roughly at the fabric until Kate sighs and bats her hands away, squirming out of the skirt on her own.

"Because I like it," she says, fighting the urge to cross her arms over her chest now that she's down to her underwear.

"Well I like _this_," Seb says, sweeping an approving gaze over Kate's body and then moving in to kiss her again. "A lot."

Kate leans her head back against the door and lets Seb just _take_ for a few moments, perfectly pleased with just kissing; lips pressing and tongues sliding against each other. She can feel herself getting wetter, but right now there's no urgency in it, not like it was before.

Well, at least it isn't until Seb moves her lips from Kate's to mouth down her jaw and suck a mark onto her neck. She bucks her hips involuntarily, because _jesus christ_ that spot is her weakness and Seb just found it by pure luck.

"Can we move to the bed?" Kate manages to get out, tugging at Seb's hair to get her attention.

"Mmm," Seb agrees, and she starts to move backwards to the bed, without letting her mouth leave Kate's skin. When the back of her knees hit the bed, she turns them around and pushes Kate down on the mattress.

"Can I—Is it okay if I go down on you?" she asks, kneeling between Kate's legs, her hands on Kate's thighs.

"_Yes_," Kate says, spreading her legs wider for emphasis. She and Addie never got to that stage, so it's been nearly a year since—and then Seb is leaning down and licking her through her underwear and _holy fuck_ every other thought that has ever passed through Kate's mind is _gone_. Seb brings her fingers up, pressing against Kate's entrance while sucking gently on her clit, still through the sheer fabric, and Kate clutches the sheets in a mix of frustration and arousal.

"Seb, can you—" she tangles her fingers in Seb's long curls. "More," she pleads, and Seb looks up quickly to meet her gaze and flash her a smirk.

"Alright," she agrees, and backs away a little to grab the waistband of Kate's panties and pull them down. She throws them on the floor and then she lays down, settling into a more comfortable position at the edge of the bed, lowering her head until she's level with Kate's pussy again.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," she murmurs, and Kate doesn't even have time to think about that before Seb is licking a broad stripe along her pussy.

Kate has always found it easy to get off, it doesn't take much for her to reach climax, and between Seb's tongue and her fingers, it's only a few minutes before she's on the edge.

"Fuck, _fuck_, can you—Seb, a little—" Seb pushes two fingers in further, crooking them just a little, rubbing them right against _the_ spot, and that's it. Kate arches up off the bed, knows that she probably knocks Seb back a little with the force of it, but _fucking hell_she's coming _so hard_, she feels like she's floating. She comes back to herself in time to see Seb wiping her fingers off on the sheet and then wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Come here," Kate says and makes grabby hands, glaring at Seb when she smirks while obliging. She pulls her down for a kiss, tasting herself on Seb's tongue and moaning. She _loves_ this, it's one of her favorite thing, and judging by Seb's surprised but pleased moan, she enjoys it, too. Kate runs her hands down Seb's back, frowning when her fingers catches on the bra strap. She undoes it quickly and helps Seb divest of the garment, then cups Seb's breasts in her hands. This is also something she has missed; Kate doesn't have breasts to speak of, her bra is mostly for show than anything else, but Seb is…equipped. The skin is soft and smooth and when Kate runs her thumbs over the already hardened nipples, she earns a gasp. Seb is straddled across her stomach, and Kate is too post-orgasm dazed to do anything but drink in the sight of her.

"What do you—" Kate runs her hands over Seb's torso, can't stop touching her. She swallows. "What do you want?" she asks.

Seb glances down at her, eyes hooded and face flushed.

"Can I—?" she asks and plants her hands on either side of Kate's head, sliding herself up Kate's body a little. She looks questioningly at Kate. Kate has a fairly good guess what she's asking, and a new wave of arousal flows through her at the thought of it. She slides her hands down to settle on Seb's ass, and nods.

"Yeah," she says, her voice hoarse. Seb nods in confirmation and pulls away, getting rid of her underwear quickly, before repositioning herself with her knees above Kate's shoulders.

"Just—tell me if it gets too much," she huffs as she lowers herself slowly. Kate nods distractedly, her gaze completely focused on Seb's pussy, just inches from her face. Seb sinks down completely, shifting to brace herself against the wall, and Kate grabs her ass again, holding her still while she mouths at Seb's cunt and gets her first taste of it. Seb groans, and Kate can feel her sagging with pleasure, and if she wasn't completely occupied, Kate would smirk victoriously. As it is, she just flicks her tongue and then sucks on Seb's clit, angling her face to purposely rub her chin against her pussy. Everything is wet and slick and perfect, and Kate lowers her face a little to slide her tongue into Seb's hole.

"_Fuuuck_, Kate, I'm gonna—" Seb groans and then she's touching herself, rubbing her clit hard, her fingertips nudging against Kate's upper lip with every thrust. Kate responds by grabbing Seb's ass tighter and arching her neck to get even closer to her pussy, her nose battling awkwardly for space with Seb's fingers. She licks and sucks and nibbles, moaning at the taste and just at the sensation of finally _doing_ this again, and the vibrations are probably what sets Seb off. Apparently, she doesn't need that much either, and Kate can only hope that it means she's as also as prone to multiple orgasms as Kate is.

"God, Kate, _fuck_, I'm—" Seb presses down, can't stop herself, but Kate isn't complaining, she is _so not complaining_, she just keeps squeezing Seb's ass and lets her ride out her orgasm against Kate's tongue. When she's done, when she's just a shaky mess jerking against Kate's face, Kate slides her hands up over her back and down her thighs, trying to ease up the tense muscles and get her to move off. She does, eventually, and lies down beside Kate, puts her face in the space between Kate's neck and shoulder, and breathes in deeply.

"So that was good," she sighs eventually, sounding so relaxed and content that Kate can't help but smile.

"Are you…done?" Kate can't help but ask, but she cringes at how badly worded the question is. Seb snorts a laugh against her skin.

"No, I'm really not. Just, give me a minute."

Kate blames the fact that she's still a little post-orgasm dizzy when she blurts out "Can you squirt?"

Seb chokes on a breath and coughs, pulling back to stare incredulously at Kate. "You just—never fail to surprise me, do you?" she says, sounding a little bit awed. Kate just grins, and Seb lies down again, draping her arm across Kate's stomach and eases her fingertips in under the wire of Kate's bra. "And yes, I can."


End file.
